1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel aromatic amide derivatives, to processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling animal pests, in particular arthropods and especially insects, arachnids and nematodes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that certain halogen-substituted compounds have herbicidal action (cf. J. Org. Chem. 1997, 62(17), 5908-5919, J. Heterocycl. Chem. 1998, 35(6), 1493-1499, WO 2004/035545, WO 2004/106324, US 2006/069132, WO 2008/029084).
It is known that certain aromatic amide derivatives inhibit rho kinase (WO2008/086047), act as bradykinin antagonists (WO1998/42672) or can be used for reducing mast cells or for inhibiting their degranulation (WO2005/112920).
Furthermore, it is known that certain aromatic amides can be used for controlling animal pests, in particular as crop protection agents (EP1911751, WO2010/051926).
However, the use of the aromatic amides described in the present invention for controlling animal pests, in particular as crop protection agents, has not been disclosed.
Modern crop protection compositions have to meet many demands, for example in relation to efficacy, persistence and spectrum of their action and possible use. Questions of toxicity, the combinability with other active compounds or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as well as the question of the expense that the synthesis of an active compound requires. Furthermore, resistances may occur. For all these reasons, the search for novel crop protection agents can never be considered as having been concluded, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having properties which, compared to the known compounds, are improved at least in respect of individual aspects.